Back To The Beginning
by YourLoveMovesMe
Summary: What would happen if Kurt were to go to New York and Blaine were to return to Dalton.


"Dude are you sure this is really what you want? You can always come back."

"You know I can't come back, at least not yet."

"I understand, we all understand"

"Thanks man, but don't worry about me. You just concentrate on being a great senior class president."

"I promise to do my best."

"And keep your shirt on."

"Now that I cannot promise, you know the ladies love White Chocolate"

"Only the ladies in your dreams man" laughing at this I ended the call.

Just a few months ago I would never have guessed that Sam and I would become as close as we are now. When Brittany first came to me with the idea of making Sam my VP I had a lot of doubts. I had never seen Sam take anything all that serious, but talking with him during the victory party really changed my view of him. I'm glad I got the chance to get to know him better before I transferred schools.

Knock, knock.

I didn't even need to ask, I knew who would be standing on the other side of my door.

"Come in"

Just as I expected Nick, Jeff and Trent all came inside. I could tell how nervous they all were. We had never really spoken after the things that happened over the Michael songs. The boys had not contacted me after my surgery. I woke up to see balloons and flowers that had been drop off from all of the Warblers, but none of the guys were around when I woke up. This is the first time I've been close enough to speak to any of them. I no longer have any hard feelings; if I did I would not have come back. To be honest the only reason I have not spoken to them since I have returned to Dalton is because I have been spending my time alone in my room.

The boys did not come too far into the room, choosing instead to stand close together by the door.

"Blaine, we want you to know that we totally understand if you don't want to be our friend after the way we treated you, but we are sorry, and we do miss you." This came from Trent, he has always been the peace maker of the group.

"Yes I was angry and hurt about everything in the beginning. I know Sebastian was the one behind everything, but you guys helped. Not only were you there, but you handed him that slushy. We were like brothers since my first week here at Dalton. Kurt came here to get away from bullying, he was one of us. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, but I have moved passed it, which is why I have forgiven you all a long time ago."

"Really?" This coming from Nick and Jeff both looking so hopeful.

"Yes really. If I had not gotten over it I would never have come back."

"So can we expect to see you at Warbler practice?"

"I really doubt it. I haven't really given any thought to being a part of the Warblers again"

"Well the Warblers have planned a performance for today if you would like to drop by"

AN HOUR LATER

It was like déjà vu walking down this hallway. It did not take long for the flashbacks to start coming. Kurt and I running hand in hand to the Warbler room, Kurt sitting at the small table in the corner when I told him about my crush on Jeremiah.

Shaking off the past I continued walking until I reached the music room. The Warblers were in the middle of a fun upbeat number when I walked in and headed to the back. It was nice being able to sit and just watch. Nick really did have an amazing voice, I'm happy to see him taking the lead.

I was enjoying the performance when things began to change. The faces starting to shift. There he was, standing in the middle of the room singing that terribly sad song. That moment when I knew, I knew I had fallen in love with him.

"Hey, will Blaine be singing today?" This came from someone in the crowd. I had gotten so lost in a day dream that I did not notice the number had ended.

"Sorry guys, I am just an observer today"

"BLAINE! BLAINE! BLAINE! BLAINE!" This went on until I found myself front and center surrounded by dozens of faces.

I had no idea what song I would sing until I opened my mouth and the words began to come out. It was as though that song had taken me over. I didn't have to think of the lyrics, the words just flowed from me.

You and me

We used to be together

Everyday together always

I really feel

That I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe

This could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go

And if it's real

Well I don't want to know

"_What's going on Blaine?"_

"_We need to talk"_

"_You flew to New York to talk?"_

"_I thought this conversation would be better done in person"_

"_Conversation about what?"_

"_About us"_

I know just what you're saying

So please just stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

"_Are you sure this is what you want?"_

"_I would like for us to be together but I'm in Lima and you're here. We never talk anymore. I'm busy with school and Glee and you're busy with your job"_

"_Blaine just because we're busy does not mean we have to break up. It just means that our lives are crazy right now. Pretty soon we will be able to talk more"_

"_How long is pretty soon? How long will we go without any contact?"_

Our memories

Well, they can be inviting

But some are altogether

Mighty frightening

As we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands

I sit and cry

"_I don't know. I don't have all of the answers."_

"_We can't continue to go on like this"_

It's all ending

I gotta stop pretending who we are

You and me

I can see us dying…are we?

"I love you Blaine"

"_And I love you Kurt"_

"_And you believe this is what we need?"_

"_I do, I really do"_

"_I won't stop loving you"_

"_I'm not asking you to. I will always love you Kurt. I will always be here for you"_

I was so lost in the past that I had forgotten about the roomful of teenage boys until the yelling and clapping started up. Even though everyone seemed happy I could not help feeling bad for singing such a depressing song.

The Next Day

I have to admit, performing in front of everyone yesterday really helped me feel more at home. I'm still not as comfortable as I was when I attended Dalton my sophomore year, but I'm getting there.

I was halfway down the main staircase when someone stopped me with a hand to my shoulder

"Excuse me"

Turning around I was met with these amazing blue eyes that went along with an attractive face and porcelain skin. I had never seen a boy with skin that perfect. His hair was amazing, some style that probably took others hours to achieve. Taking a quick look I knew instantly that he was not a Dalton student. The Dalton uniform consisted of grey slacks, white dress shirt, and a navy blazer with red piping. The boy in front of me wore dark colored knee length pants and a dark colored jacket. Although he wore the outfit well it was not the uniform all Dalton students were to wear.

"Hello… are you ok?"

Allowing my gaze to travel back up I shook my head. In front of me stood a taller blonde boy with green eyes, I assumed he was a student since he wore the Dalton uniform, although I don't remember him from my previous time at Dalton.

"I….I... um yeah I'm fine"

"You're Warbler Blaine right?"

"Actually it's just Blaine. I haven't been a Warbler in quite awhile"

"Well I saw your performance yesterday and I just wanted to tell you that it was amazing"

"Thank you very much" I held out my hand for a shake.

"Oliver"

"Nice to meet you Oliver"


End file.
